Don't Worry, We're Here
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Okita Sougo. Markas Shinsengumi sangat ramai. Tapi tetap saja Okita merasa ada yang kurang..


Yo! Ru bikin fanfic Gintama lagi nih. & lagi-lagi ceritanya tentang Sougo... Hehehe... Maklumlah, saia pan tjinta banget ma karakter yang satu ini. Jadi jangan salahin saia kalo ide yang muncul tentang dia semua XP

Dan.. Ru sangat amat merasa bersalah karena baru tau kalo ultahnya Souchan tuh tanggal 8 July! Huwee.. maap telat yah, Souchan.. Ini fanfic khusus buatmu.. (jangan hiraukan judulnya. Ru emang paling payah ngasih judul. Hahaha.. XP)

Disclaimer: semua karakter Gintama (masih) milik Sorachi-sensei…

* * *

**Don't Worry, We're**** Here...**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Okita taichou. Seperti hari-hari spesial lainnya, malam itu markas Shinsengumi lebih ramai dari biasanya karena semua anggota Shinsengumi berkumpul dan merayakan ulang tahun Okita.

"Taichou, selamat ulang tahun!"

"Taichou, ini ada sedikit hadiah dari kami."

"Taichou, maaf, kami tidak membawa apa-apa..."

"Taichou, apa kau suka hadiahnya?"

Satu per satu anggota Shinsengumi menghampiri Okita untuk mengucapkan selamat. Ada juga beberapa orang yang memberikan hadiah. Biasanya mereka membelinya dengan cara patungan. Maklum, gaji Shinsengumi tidak terlalu besar.

Okita, yang selalu ditemani Kondo di sebelahnya, hanya akan memberikan senyum seadanya dan bilang "Makasih" atau menyeringai dan bilang "Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya kepala Hijikata-san?". Untuk kalimat yang kedua, biasanya Kondo akan menegurnya dan ia akan berkata, "Bercanda kok, Kondo-san."

Lama-kelamaan Okita bosan juga berada di tengah-tengah para orang dewasa itu. Apalagi saat mereka sudah mulai mabuk. Ruangan itu sangat ramai dan berisik, tetapi entah mengapa Okita merasa kesepian. Sebenarnya Okita juga bisa saja ikut minum bersama mereka (di Edo, 15 tahun sudah boleh minum sake), tapi hari ini rasanya ia tidak berminat. Karena itu, saat Kondo mulai mabuk dan ikut bersenang-senang diantara anggota lainnya, Okita memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Okita menemukan tempat yang sunyi, di dekat kolam ikan. Udara malam itu terasa sangat dingin, membuat Okita menyesal karena ia tidak membawa jas Shinsenguminya. Kemeja putihnya terlalu tipis. Tapi ia tidak berminat untuk kembali ke ruangan yang ramai itu.

Ia merebahkan badannya di lantai kayu, memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan suara air.

Bahkan pangeran sadis sepertinya terkadang butuh ketenangan.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa kangen pada Mitsuba. Suasana 'pesta' tadi sangat meriah, tapi ia tetap merasa kesepian...

"Aneue, hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aneue tidak mengucapkan selamat untukku?" ia bergumam.

'Tentu saja, Souchan. Selamat ulang tahun...' Okita merasa mendengar suara lembut sang kakak, rasanya ia juga bisa melihat kakaknya tersenyum padanya.

"Aneue..."

'Andai saja Aneue masih ada...'

Tanpa sadar Okita tertidur...

"Oi, Sougo!"

Okita membuka mata. Dilihatnya Hijikata berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sejak tadi Kondo-san mencarimu tau! Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini? Kalau kau masuk angin gimana, dasar bodoh!"

Okita bangun, mengucek-ucek matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur? 5 menit? 10 menit? Mungkin lebih, melihat posisi bulan sudah hampir berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

Bulan purnama...

Bulan purnama seperti _malam itu_.

Melihat Okita kelihatan tidak berminat meninggalkan tempat itu, Hijikata melempar jas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke wajah Okita.

"Terserah kalau kau masih mau di sini. Jangan sampai masuk angin," kata Hijikata.

"Bau rokok," kata Okita, menyingkirkan jas yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Berisik! Itu lebih baik daripada kau masuk angin tau! Cih!"

"Hijikata-san, katanya, orang bodoh tidak akan masuk angin," kata Okita dengan wajah (sok) polos seperti biasa.

"Baka!" Hijikata memutuskan untuk meninggalkan anak itu sendirian.

Okita menatap punggung Hijikata yang menjauh, lalu kembali berbaring dengan jas Hijikata sebagai selimut. Ia menatap bulan.

'Hijikata-san bodoh. Kalau saja malam itu kau mengizinkan Aneue untuk ikut ke Edo... Kalau saja malam itu kau tidak berkata seperti itu... Kalau saja kau tidak meninggalkannya... Mungkin Aneue masih....'

"Aneue..."

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Okita tertidur...

Saat Okita membuka mata, ia mengenali langit-langit kamarnya. Sejak kapan ia berada di kamar? Lalu, apa itu benda dingin yang ada di dahinya?

"Sougooo!! Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Kau mau makan?? Kau pasti lapar kan?? Biar aku ambilkan bubur buatmu!" Kondo nyerocos panjang lebar sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menunggu Okita bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Kondou-san..." Okita mencoba memanggil pimpinannya itu, tapi suaranya terlalu lemah.

"Bodoh! Sudah kubilang jangan sampai masuk angin kan! Malah demam begini!"

Okita menoleh, melihat Hijikata duduk di sisi kanannya.

Hijikata mengambil kompres lama yang ada di dahi Okita.

"Itu artinya aku bukan orang bodoh?" tanya Okita.

"BAKA!" Hijikata meletakkan kompres yang baru ke dahi Okita. Ia tidak menduga kalau anak itu begitu bodoh.

Kondo kembali dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Dengan dibantu Hijikata, ia mendudukkan Okita, lalu menyuapinya.

"Kau itu betul-betul membuat orang khawatir! Semalam aku mencarimu dan kata Toshi kau tidur di dekat kolam. Tadi pagi sewaktu aku ke kamarmu, kau belum ada. Ternyata kau masih tidur di dekat kolam. Kau demam dan mengigau! Aku sampai panik! Untung Toshi berinisiatif langsung membawamu ke kamar!"

"Okita-taichou!" Yamazaki tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan. "Ah, syukurlah Taichou sepertinya sudah baikan, kalau begitu aku akan pergi berpatroli. Oh iya, jangan khawatir, aku tak apa-apa kok patroli sendirian. Cepat sembuh ya, Taichou! Aku pergi dulu! Nanti aku akan datang lagi setelah patroli." Mata-mata itu pun pergi secepat ia datang.

Okita baru ingat kalau hari ini ia seharusnya berpatroli bersama dengan Yamazaki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yamazaki pasti bisa patroli sendirian, kau tidur saja!" kata Kondo sambil memaksa Okita untuk kembali berbaring. "Sougo, sebetulnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, tapi masih ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan." Kondo menatap Okita dengan wajah ingin menangis. "Pokoknya hari ini kau harus istirahat baik-baik. Toshi, tolong jaga Sougo ya! Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku pasti langsung kembali," kata Kondo sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Okita.

Tak lama setelah Kondo pergi, datang dua orang anak buanya dengan membawakan beberapa benda yang Okita kenali sebagai hadiah-hadiah yang didapatkannya semalam. "Taichou, ini hadiah-hadiah milikmu. Cepat sembuh ya, Taichou! Jangan segan-segan panggil kami kalau perlu sesuatu," kata kedua orang itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening. Hijikata menatap Okita yang masih menatap pintu kamar.

"Oi, tidur sana! Kau dengar sendiri kan kata Kondo-san? Kau harus istirahat!" kata-kata Hijikata membuat Okita menoleh. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, makanya kau cepat tidur!" katanya lagi sambil membuang muka.

Karena Okita tidak bereaksi dan malah tetap menatapnya, Hijikata jadi salah tingkah. "Atau mungkin lebih baik kalau aku pergi supaya kau bisa cepat tidur. Mungkin Yamazaki membutuhkanku un-"

"OW!" Hijikata jatuh terjerembab karena Okita menarik celananya saat ia bangkit, hendak berjalan.

"Sakit! Dasar bodoh!" Hijikata misuh-misuh sambil mengusap wajahnya yang menghantam lantai.

Okita sendiri malah menatap tangannya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung.

'Kenapa aku malah menarik celananya?' pikirnya heran.

Melihat reaksi Okita, Hijikata kembali duduk bersila di samping futonnya.

"Hh.. Kalau kau kesepian, kau harusnya langsung bilang ke kami. Walaupun kau pangeran sadis, tapi semua orang kelihatan khawatir saat tahu kau sakit, tahu," kata Hijikata dengan wajah lelah.

Okita terperangah.

"_Kau demam dan mengigau!"_

"_Nanti aku akan datang lagi setelah patroli."_

"_Toshi, tolong jaga Sougo ya! Setelah pekerjaanku selesai, aku pasti langsung kembali."_

"_Jangan segan-segan panggil kami kalau perlu sesuatu."_

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, makanya kau cepat tidur!"_

"_Kalau kau kesepian, kau harusnya langsung bilang ke kami."_

Okita tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis. 'Sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang memalukan saat mengigau.'

"Oi! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum aneh begitu? Jangan-jangan demammu tambah tinggi ya??" tanya Hijikata, agak ketakutan.

"Kau berisik, Hijikata-san.." kata Okita.

"APAAN SIH?! AKU KAN CUMA KHAWATIR PADAMU!"

Okita memejamkan mata, senyum tipis masih tersungging di wajahnya.

'Aneue, jangan khawatir, aku tidak kesepian di sini...'

**_FIN_**

* * *

Selesaii XD

Pasti banyak yang aneh deh. Wkwkwk...

Review ditunggu!


End file.
